


Songbirds & Snowflakes

by LewdCookies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dancing, F/F, First Time, First time lesbian encounter, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Minor romantic angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Totally not a Bioshock reference, Vaginal Fingering, romantic sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A random encounter in a bar turns into a sordid night of emotions and passion for a teenage Draenei.





	Songbirds & Snowflakes

Sometimes, the world made more sense seen through the bottom of a glass Feera thought glumly as she sipped on her drink. The music in the Underbelly club was loud and heavy and managed by a pair of neon covered DJs. One tall Draenei with blue skin and the other a grey skinned Night Elf. The dance floor was as a result packed close to bursting point with people moving in rhythm with the music. She on the other hand sulked all by herself at the bar, not really in the mood to dance or to do anything other than feeling glum and sour. Mostly because her plans of a great night out had been smashed to pieces.

Mom and her boyfriend Alex were gone on a trip to… Pandaria, she thought it was, for the day and leaving her by herself in the house. A move she had sought to capitalize on instantly with arranging an all-girls night with her friends and she was ready to have a great time both out in town at a club and then back home with an after party before winding down the night pleasantly drunk and happy.  
However it turned out that all her friends where…  
What was the best way to describe them right now, she thought bitterly.  
Oh yes, flaky bitches, they had all either not shown up as promised or just sent a message about stuff coming in between.

So there she was, dressed like for a party but not really feeling for it. She looked at herself in the mirror mounted above the bar and saw a rather bored-looking teenage Draenei girl looking back at her. Her short length light grey hair had done up in a tousled pixie style cut that she thought showed of her face and small set of horns rather well. She had gone light on the makeup knowing it would probably be a very sweaty night dancing and didn’t want it to run or anything and only gone for some highlights around her dark blue eyes. She was wearing one of her favourite party dresses even for this night, a slim dark grey slitted piece that showed off the modest curves she possessed and slender legs. It also came with a decent neckline and open back that showed off her backside and cute little tail located above her pert posterior. Finally her set of four thin tendrils that hung behind her pointed ears and reached down to her shoulders had been adorned with some simple jewellery she had borrowed from her mother’s jewellery case.  
She was, in her own humble opinion, dressed to kill.  
Yet here she was, alone at the bar and on her second drink and none of her friends present as promised. She probably oozed negativity or something as well because no one had apparently dared to approach her, which in turn made her feel even more depressed and miserable despite the alcoholic buzz she could feel building inside her.

In the corner of her eye she saw some slide onto the seat on her left but didn’t pay it much attention and continued to glumly stare into her drink for a while before draining it and raising her glass to order a new one. She decided to ignore the look the high elven bartender gave her as he handed it to her.  
“Dumped by your boyfriend on the dance floor?” asked a feminine voice all of a sudden on her left, mostly audible thanks to the magical dampening effect that was around the bar to ease up conversation.  
“None of your business,” Feera shot back acidically without bothering to look at the speaker.  
“When the bartender gives you that look when he’s giving you your drink you know it must be something serious,”  
Feera groused for a moment, looking down at the untouched drink she was holding.  
“More like dumped by all of her girlfriends,” she replied, resentment seeping through her voice.  
“Aw, you poor thing,” said the voice empathetically, “And you look so wonderful too.”  
“Thank you,” Feera replied bashfully, having been caught off guard by the compliment.

Feera turned to look at who she was talking to and found herself looking into a pair of crystal blue eyes that looked at her very intensely. Those eye and a soft looking face with a pair of red full lips was framed by straight short-length natural brown hair that reached her down to right below her ears and combed slightly to the right. Feera thought she looked a few years her senior but not by much. The girl, correction, woman was wearing a black and white corset top underneath a long-sleeved shrug jacket. This had the effect of pushing up her decent chest to create a cleavage deep enough to lose a gold coin or two in if you so wanted to. A long slinky skirt and petticoat completed her outfit alongside a blue and white choker around her neck and a pair of low heeled leather boots. In Feera’s eyes she looked absolutely stunning and simply stared at the woman for a moment before catching herself. This was followed by mixed feeling of surprise and awkwardness, she had never really been hit on by a woman before and she felt unsure what to do about the situation.

“Hi,” the woman said chirpily and held out her hand, “I’m Songbird.”  
“Ehm, Feera,” she replied with slight hesitation before shaking the hand gingerly.  
“So tell me Feera,” Songbird asked with genuine curiosity, “What brings a girl like you to this club?”  
“Well you see,” she began after a moment’s hesitation; “The plan was to have an all-girls night but as you might guess that didn’t happen. So here I am, by myself, busying myself by drowning my sorrows.”  
She couldn’t help but to let out a frustrated sigh as her thoughts fluttered back to her annoying friends, she made a motion for her drink before stopping herself as she noticed the slightly worried look the woman known as Songbird gave her as she did.  
“Sorry,” she said, “It’s just that this is the first time I’ve been left standing like this.”  
“Don’t sweat it girl,” Songbird said and gave her a friendly pat on her knee, “It happens to everybody. But that shouldn’t stop you from having a great evening though.”  
Songbird raised her hand and the bartender walked over to them.  
“I’ll have what she’s having,” Songbird said and nodded slightly at Feera to which the bartender just nodded in response and quickly started busying himself with mixing.  
“Thanks Cal,” she said sweetly as he handed it over to.  
He gave them both a curt nod before he left to attend the desk elsewhere as Songbird took a sip.  
“Hm, not bad,” she remarked, “Perhaps a bit too sweet for my taste though.”  
“You know him?” Feera glanced at the bartender as he walked away.  
“Well sort of, after a while you simply get to know people behind the bar. He’s a really nice guy actually, married and has a son studying to become a paladin and newly born daughter.”  
“Oh,” Feera responded with surprise.  
Songbird leaned in closer to Feera and smiled mischievously as Feera took a sip.  
“Did you know that if you’re really lucky you can occasionally see patrons pleasuring the bartenders for cheaper drinks in the mirror?”  
Feera’s reaction was to nearly choke herself on her drink and broke into a coughing fit.  
“I take it you didn’t then,” Songbird said with a laugh.  
“You have to be joking with me here,” Feera exclaimed incredulously once her coughing had died down and been handed a glass of water by Cal.  
“No I’m completely honest. This depends entirely on who’s behind the bar of course. I mean Cal’s faithful to his wife but I do know a couple of bartenders, both male and female, who wouldn’t think twice about the whole thing and just do it for the thrill.”  
Feera’s cheeks blushed crimson which caused Songbird to laugh once more. Her laugh was very flowery and wonderful Feera thought.  
“I mean why else would they have that mirror anyway? The angle is just perfect.”  
“Hadn’t really thought about it,” Feera admitted, “I just thought it looked nice.”  
“Oh it certainly does look nice and handy for checking how you look, but sometimes things are more than they seem. Just something to keep in mind.”  
“Are you sure you aren’t a teacher at the academy? That totally sounds like a thing they would say.”  
“Oh I’m sure some would call me a teacher but I can’t say the arcane arts are my forte,” Songbird replied mysteriously.  
“You know I hate to be overly curious and I’m sure you get this question a lot but why are you calling yourself Songbird?” Feera proceeded to ask curiously.  
“There’s nothing wrong with being curious girl, that’s how you learn things in life. If you really want to know I got that name for various reasons, but mainly when I was younger I loved to sing and then my family started calling me that for fun and the rest is history as they usually say.”  
“Well, it’s a very lovely name if anything.”  
“Aw, such a little flatterer you are.” Songbird said sweetly with a dismissive wave which caused Feera to blush slightly again.  
“Tell you what, here’s a toast,” Songbird raised her drink, “For a lovely girls night out.”  
Feera hesitated for a brief moment before raising her own drink and tapping the glass against Songbird’s.  
“For a lovely girl’s night out,” she repeated.

Time seemed to fly past for Feera as she talked to Songbird, she even had a chance to meet some of her friends who were at a nearby booth and who were all very friendly. She soon found herself mingling with, to her, a very odd bunch of women. There was aside from Songbird and her, two gnomes named Jezzie and Mazzie, a tall Night Elf who went by Alyx as apparently her full name was, according to the others when she asked about it, a pure pain for everybody else to pronounce properly. Then there was Serah the troll and Mishka the orc as well to round out the curious ensemble. After a while she found herself enjoying the company more than she had initially expected as she spent time in their company.  
“Hey Snowflake, hey Feera,” Songbird suddenly said as she was talking with Alyx about the city of Darnassus.  
“Huh, yeah?” Feera replied slightly confused.  
“Care to dance?” She asked and held out her hand for her.  
“Sure why not;” Feera replied and took the offered hand and she was led out to the thumping dance floor where the both of them were soon swept up in the rhythm of the music and began to dance with each other.

After a bout of intensive dancing that left them both warm and sweaty the lights on the stage dimmed and the music slowed down and around them people danced closer together.  
 _~I must have been through about a million girls, I'd love 'em and I'd leave them alone.~  
_ Songbird put her arms around Feera’s neck as they danced together. She glanced over at the DJ booth and smiled slightly. Feera looked slightly over her shoulder and noticed that only the tall Draenei was at the booth with her partner the night elf nowhere in sight.  
“Knowing those two her partner is probably under the mixing table eating her out right now,” Songbird said all of a sudden with an amused smile on her lips.  
Feera gasped slightly and looked at her in surprise.  
“Not everything is as it seems remember,” she replied, amused at her reaction, “They’re a really sweet couple but they can be complete nymphos at times. I could introduce them to you at some point.”  
“Uhm,” Feera stammered out and cheeks flushed again to which Songbird giggled at slightly.  
“Oh don’t worry, as I said, they are a pair of really nice people and I’m sure you’d like them. Never hurts to know the right people either if you want to get in on a freebie too,” she said with a slight wink.  
“Well I guess that’s true. Which begs the question; would one of those right people to know be you then?” Feera asked humoured to which Songbird giggled at again.  
“Maybe I am,” she replied mysteriously, “It’s all about leaving a lasting impression and right now I’d say you’re doing a great job.”  
Songbird had an alluring smile on her lips.  
“So I guess calling me Snowflake is part of that lasting impression?” Feera asked and cocked one of her eyebrows upwards.  
“Well you are as pure as snow in more ways than one,” was the bemused reply from her dance partner.  
“So if I’m pure and innocent as snow, then what does that make you in this case?”  
Songbird laughed softly at Feera’s cheekiness.  
“That I would have to say depends entirely on you my dear. But I’ll have to say I’ve already tarnished that innocent purity a little.”  
She still had that alluring smile on her lips. It suited her Feera thought. In the background the soft music droned on.  
 _~But then I fooled around and fell in love, I fooled around and fell in love~_

Maybe it was the buzz from the drinks she’d had or just their slightly friendly flirting that had finally gone to her head but in the low ambient light of the dance floor Songbird seemed to Feera even prettier than she thought before and she found herself oddly attracted to her. To her this was a really weird feeling to have as she had never been that attracted to girls before. Sure she had fooled around with some of her girlfriends when they all had too much to drink but that wasn’t the same as the feeling she was starting to have right now. She all of a sudden felt very confused and conflicted with herself as she looked at the smiling woman that was dancing very closely up against her.  
“I, uh, need to go the ladies room,” she said very half-heartedly as she suddenly untangled herself from Songbird’s embrace, leaving her on the dance floor and disappearing into the crowd as she made a beeline for the restrooms. Her head was a whirl of very confusing and conflicting feelings that she didn’t really know how to handle at this moment. The music in the background moved towards its crescendo.  
 _~I fooled around, fooled around, fooled around and fell in loooove~_

Feera sat down in an empty toilet stall and buried her head in her palms as she tried to clear up the storm of thoughts and feelings running through her head. Was she really attracted to Songbird or was it just the booze talking? But at the same time she was very pretty, not to mention very friendly despite them only knowing each other for just a few hours. But she had never really been attracted to girls before, or maybe she had been but never really thought about it until now. This made her feel even more confused about the whole thing. She knew that one of her girlfriends came out to everybody she knew and only dated girls but she never would’ve thought she herself would find women really attractive as well. All that she really wanted to have was a great night out and she had that for a while but now she was in the girls’ bathroom agonizing about herself and she realized it was probably a sign for her to simply cut her losses and go home. As much as she hated abandoning her new friend she felt too conflicted and confused to able deal with it properly at this moment, if she ever could for that part. She walked out of the stall and left the bathroom when she collided with Songbird who had been standing outside waiting for her. She looked very concerned.  
“Is anything wrong Feera?” she asked worriedly, “You left in such a hurry.”  
“It’s nothing,” she tried to say dismissively but just sounded evasive instead.  
Feera could see that Songbird wasn’t buying her excuse at all which just made her feel even worse. She couldn’t bear herself to really look her in the face.  
“Okay,” Songbird said her concern still noticeable, “Let’s just head back to the others then.”  
“Yeah,” Feera replied with a nod, still not wanting to directly look Songbird in the face before stopping herself.  
“I-I should probably head home,” she said half-heartedly, “I don’t feel so well.”  
Songbird looked at her, concern and a hint of worry flashing in her lovely clear blue eyes and Feera felt the torment of emotions inside her coming back to life again.  
“Okay,” Songbird said with a sad smile on her lips which made Feera’s heart wrench.  
“Tell you what,” she then added, “Let me give you my card just in case you ever feel like meeting up again.”  
“Sure,” Feera replied with the slightest of nods as Songbird pulled up a small card from a hidden pocket on her dress somewhere and handed it over Feera who took it gingerly from her. She tried her hardest to not come into contact with Songbird’s hand as she did.  
“I guess this is goodbye for now,” Songbird said sadly.  
“Yeah I guess, had a lovely time though,” Feera said meekly while looking at her feet.  
“The same,” Songbird replied with a warm and friendly smile.  
Inside Feera the dams that had held up the oncoming flood wave of emotions seemingly collapsed and in one fluid motion she stepped up close to Songbird and pressed her lips against hers for a quick kiss, an action which caught Songbird off guard.

“Oh my gosh I’m so so sorry,” Feera blurted out, shocked at what she had done, as her cheeks flushed- She ran past a surprised Songbird towards the exit. With tears of shame forming at the corners of her eyes she barely heard Songbird calling for her as she shouldered her way through the crowd.  
“Feera, what’s the matter?” Songbird asked after having managed to catch up with her at a bench not too far away from the club where she sat sniffling to herself, not having the energy to run all the way back home.  
“Nothing,” Feera said between sniffles, “I just-”  
“Darling,” Songbird interrupted her as she sat down on the bench next to her, “pardon my Thalassian here but we both know that’s bullshit.”  
Feera looked dejected at the ground as she realized the game was up for her and tried to find the words to say. She wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand until Songbird handed her a small handkerchief and then tried to not flinch away when she felt Songbird’s hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” she began quietly, “I don’t know what came over me back there, maybe it was the drinks but I thought you looked really really pretty all of a sudden and I’ve never really been very attracted to girls at all before and I didn’t know what to say or do and then I panicked and-”  
Feera’s voice quickly but steadily gained speed as she talked and before long her explanation poured out of her like a torrent with barely a gasp of breath in between the words. Songbird silenced her by pulling her close to her chest and then began laughing softly and caressing her head. Feera made no motions to resist as she was pressed up against Songbird.  
“Oh Feera, guess you are a little snowflake after all,” she said while gently stroking her head.  
“Sorry,” Feera mumbled quietly.  
“No no no,” Songbird hugged Feera tighter against herself, “Don’t you ever say you’re sorry about these kinds of things or else you’ll just end up feeling even more hurt by them.”  
“But I feel so confused,” Feera said, “I still think you’re really pretty and sexy and beautiful and a million other words but I don’t know what to do and say to you or anybody about it...”  
Songbird shushed her before she started rambling again.  
“You’re still a teenager Snowflake, it’s okay to be confused about your feelings. Sometimes it’s just better to go with what your heart tells you to do rather than your head.”

A split second later Feera’s lips met Songbird’s once more and they stayed in close contact for a while longer than earlier before Feera moved away and looked slightly embarrassed.  
“Not bad,” said Songbird with a warm smile that made Feera feel very tingly inside, “But I think your technique needs some improvement. Close your eyes Snowflake and I’ll show you.”  
With that Songbird gently cupped Feera’s face in her hands and slowly brought their lips closer to each other and as they made contact Feera felt like she could just melt into a puddle of goo. Songbird’s lips felt so nice and soft and a lovely warm feeling started spreading throughout her body starting from her lips and soon reached down to her hoofed feet. Her head was spinning slightly as they slowly disconnected from each other and she opened her eyes and found Songbird beaming at her.

She wanted to do it all over again but then she couldn’t help but to notice that they were apparently drawing some attention with the occasional catcall from people who were walking past and she looked down at her feet embarrassed. Meanwhile Songbird simply took it in stride and stood up from the bench and offered her hand to Feera.  
“I think we should continue this some place else, perhaps somewhere a bit more private,” she smiled warmly at Feera.  
A still embarrassed Feera nodded in agreeance and took the offered hand and rose from the bench. Songbird hooked her elbow in hers and stepped closer to her. Feera felt flustered and she blushed.  
“How about it Snowflake, my place or yours?  
“But what about the others? Won’t they miss you?” Feera asked with some concern.  
“Oh don’t worry, they’ll be fine,” Songbird replied with a pat on Feera’s hand which sent jolts up her spine, “They’re used to it. But it’s very sweet of you to remember them.”  
“Thank you,” Feera mumbled. Her cheeks still flushed.  
“Well, I’ve got a room at Heroes Welcome in the Silver Enclave where we can go. Just the two of us.”  
Songbird teased Feera slightly and she couldn’t help but to swallow nervously. She was on the verge of a minor sensory overload with Songbird so up close to her and with all the emotions for her that still boiled within made her feel very tingly and warm all over. Her throat suddenly felt very parched for some reason.  
“I-I think my place is closer, it’s by the Magus” she managed to rasp out as she tried to get some moisture back into her mouth.  
“Lead the way then Snowflake.”  
Feera still wasn’t sure if she either loved or hated that name yet, but right now at this moment she didn’t really care.

Her own heartbeat sounded like the pounding of drums in her ears Feera thought as they neared the small house, nestled in a side street of the main thoroughfare of the Magus Commerce Exchange, where she and her mother lived. Internally she was a mix of emotions, primarily nervous anticipation followed by anxiety and curiosity and excitement. This was, and felt like, new territory to her. She had never really done anything like this before. Tonight seemed like a night of many firsts for her. In her nervous and tense state she fumbled with arcane lock a little and subsequently felt like a massive idiot even if Songbird didn’t seem to notice or pretend not to notice before getting the door unlocked and inviting her in.  
“Ehm, welcome,” she said awkwardly as they stepped inside.  
“Why thank you, such a courteous little lady” Songbird said warmly and Feera felt a shiver of delight run down her spine. It was also then she was struck with the realization she really had no idea what to do next and just said the first thing that came into her mind.  
“There is an unopened bottle of wine in the kitchen if you’d like some.”  
“Gladly,” Songbird replied and stepped into the common room. Feera’s eyes were glued to her swaying hips before she realized what she was supposed to do and almost ran into the kitchen where she grabbed the bottle of red wine and an opener alongside a pair of glasses before nervously stepping into the common room. The sight that met her there made her heart skip a beat.

Songbird lounged royally in the sofa, an arm on the armrest as the other rested casually on her hip. The soft warm glow that bathed the room from the now lit fireplace alongside her calm and collected poise made the scene look like something out of an art gallery painting. Feera couldn’t help but to stare at the sight for a few moments before Songbird noticed her presence and sat upright in the sofa.  
“Don’t worry; I won’t bite.” she said coyly while patting the seat next to her, “Much.”  
Feera giggled slightly at Songbird’s corny line, which lightened up the tension that clung to the room like thick drapes. Feera struggled slightly with the bottle opening to which Songbird gently interjected.  
“Here, let me.”  
She uncorked the bottle with ease and before long the two of them were sitting in the sofa with a glass of wine in hand and looking into the roaring fireplace. But for a while not much was said between them. Feera felt too tense and nervous to really drink her wine and resorted to simply holding the glass close to her while she gazed into the fireplace whilst casting small glances at Songbird who seemed unperturbed and seemed to enjoy her wine.  
“So do you live alone or?” Songbird asked suddenly.  
“N-n-no, no,” Feera stuttered out, “My mom and her boyfriend also lives here.”  
“Are they?  
“No, they’re both away on some trip to, uhm, Pandaria for the day.”  
“Is that so? Looks like I was wrong about you being a little snowflake then if you had this all planned out,” Songbird said teasingly. Feera said nothing and just drank deeply from her glass as her cheeks flushed heavily, which elicited a merry laugh from Songbird. She wished dearly that she had not skipped out on the class where they had learned the invisibility spell and simply wanted to sink through the sofa cushion out of pure embarrassment.  
“Now then,” Songbird’s voice cut through the sudden silence like a hunter’s arrow, “Where were we again?”  
“I... uhm,” Feera’s voice faltered slightly as Songbird leaned in closer with a sensuous look on her face which made her insides feel fuzzy.  
“Oh I remember,” Said Songbird breathily, “This.”  
With that she leant in even closer and gently pressed her lips up against Feera’s in a deep and long kiss. Feera thought she’d just melt as Songbird’s soft lips connected with hers. Very soon their tongues danced and twirled with each other before they both disconnected.  
“Oh my,” Songbird said with an impressed smile, “You’re a quick learner.”  
But she didn’t have time to say anything else as Feera had caught her breath and suddenly went on the offensive and pressed her body up eagerly against Songbird and dove hungrily for her lips. There was a soft thud as Songbird’s empty wineglass fell out of her hand and landed on the soft carpet. It's fall ignored by them both as they continued to make out with each other. Soon their hands roamed up and down each other’s arms and legs while their lips continued to mash against each other and their tongues explored and danced. As soon as it had started it was over as Feera ended the lip lock and began gasping heavily as she hung over Songbird as she was resting against one of the armrests looking almost as out of breath.  
“Turns out my little snowflake was hiding a snowstorm behind that pretty innocent exterior,” Songbird remarked with a bemused smile and Feera felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her again as she realized what she had done.  
“I… uhm,” she stammered.  
“If you’re about to say you’re sorry, don’t,” Songbird interrupted gently and caressed Feera’s cheek, “No need to rush, the night is still young and it’s just the two of us here.”  
Feera said nothing and just nodded.  
“However,” Songbird quickly added, “We should find another place to continue this. Where is your bedroom?”  
“Upstairs,” replied Feera.  
“Well lead the way then.”  
With that Feera lead Songbird upstairs to her bedroom. Inside she felt nervous again. She had never actually invited someone to her bedroom in this fashion before, it all felt so weird and unknown to her. But at the same time really exciting and she could feel a tingly feeling building up inside her beneath all the nervous tension. Feera’s bedroom looked like any other teenagers bedroom out there. There was a bed, a wardrobe in one corner and a table with a mirror next to it alongside a packed bookshelf. The walls were adorned with various pictures. The room was about as messy as your average teenagers one as well with clothes being strewn everywhere alongside study books and other things that belonged to a teenage girl. Feera suddenly felt embarrassed at the disorderly state of her room now that she suddenly had a guest present. Songbird on the other hand did not seem to mind the mess the slightest but eyed the bed with a slightly critical look before she grabbed Feera’s hand and led her into her mother’s bedroom instead.  
“I don’t think we should-,” Feera said apprehensively as she stepped inside.  
“Don’t worry Snowflake,” Songbird interrupted her softly, “Who will find out? There is no one here but us two right now, and as you said, mother won’t be back until tomorrow.”  
Feera realized that the woman was right and her reluctance slowly drained away as she let herself slowly be led over to the large king sized bed where she was gently seated on the edge.. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she couldn’t help but to swallow nervously as she felt her mouth suddenly becoming as dry as parchment.

But all of her tension suddenly dissolved as Songbird sat down next to her. She cupped Feera’s face in her soft gentle hands and brought her lips close to hers once more as they swapped a long and soft kiss. Feera could once again feel a peculiar heat spread from her lips to all throughout her body before it seemed to pool down to a spot between her legs. She couldn’t help but to squirm slightly as she could feel the wet spot on her underwear slowly growing as they kissed. A small string of saliva connected their lips for a split second as they moved away from each other after what had seemed like hours.  
“Feera, before we go on I need to know something,” Songbird said very gently.  
“What?”  
“Is this your first time with anyone like this?”  
Feera’s cheeks flamed hot as the poignant question struck home and she looked away for a moment before nodding slightly.  
“Ah, then I feel I’ll have to ask you if you want to continue with this or not. It’s for your own sake.”  
“Wh-What if I say no?” Feera asked with slight trepidation.  
“Then we can either spend some more time together downstairs at the fireplace or in bed simply talking and cuddling. Or if you so want to, I’ll thank you for a lovely night and head back to my place and maybe we’ll see each other again at some point after that.”  
Feera said nothing. Songbird took that as a sign and continued.  
“I’m not going to sway you into making a decision against your will. It’s all up to you in this case. But I…”  
Songbird went quiet for a moment as she gathered her thoughts.  
“Look, you’re an amazingly charming and lovely girl and I know both me and the girls enjoyed your company a lot. But… But I don’t want your first time with someone to be a terrible experience with you ending up doing something that you might not be comfortable with. I like you far too much to allow that.”  
Songbird clasped her hands in her lap and simply waited as Feera said nothing while she averted her eyes from Songbird and looked down at the floor and her hoofed feet. The storm that had previously been abating in her mind had now returned and was a maelstrom of various conflicting thoughts and emotions. Songbird was right, Feera realized, this was her first time with anyone like this and all her resurging certainties had been whisked away and replaced with a gaping void of unknowing. She felt unsure of what to do and say from here on. It wasn’t that she was completely inexperienced when it came to sex; she had admittedly masturbated several times before. Not to mention heard stories from her more experienced friends and classmates of what they had done. But this was her first time, hers and no one else’s; she had never really been with someone else in such an intimate way. A single recurring thought kept popping into her head, why hadn’t anyone really told her about it felt? She felt that odd nervous tingle all over her body. From the palms of her hands down to between her legs. Feera couldn’t help but to wonder why none of her friends had told her about that feeling, or about the butterflies in her stomach, or the billion other things she was currently feeling at this very moment as she mulled over her decision. Suddenly in her ears the large clock downstairs was a lot louder than it actually was each tick a deafening and ominous note.

She glanced sideways at Songbird who looked at her while smiling gently, all the while waiting for her answer. Feera’s feelings for that woman was still a jumbled mess that just refused to get sorted out regardless of how much she wanted them to be. She felt a sense of fascination and intrigue for that woman that she hadn’t really felt for anyone else before. It was the same way you felt for a really interesting or cool teacher at the academy but this amplified by a factor of at least a hundred if not a thousand. She felt herself enthralled by her gently but obviously very experienced demeanour, of all those little tidbits of knowledge she apparently had, even if you could perhaps consider them to be somewhat off the beaten path at times. Not to mention the friends she knew as well who all seemed to be very nice people as well. She was also very attractive but at the same time what Feera found the most attractive was that air of slight mystique or experience which seemingly surrounded her at all time. Songbird was, Feera then realized, to her the teacher she almost desperately wanted to have. She had always felt a bit awkward while out partying with friends, not really knowing what to do or say or anything like that. But after their meeting she felt a little bit surer of herself, not to mention a few pointers and tips. Despite only knowing Songbird for a few scant hours she felt that she trusted her well enough to take that bold last step. She almost knew she’d be in good and safe hands. But despite being so very sure of her answer Feera’s mouth felt like a piece of parchment and she had to rapidly swallow a couple of times to gather enough moisture to be able to speak. In her mind she wanted to say something grandiose, something that she’d remember whenever she reminisced about that night. But no such grand words came from her lips.  
“Yes,” was all she managed to say quietly and softly.  
Songbird embraced Feera.  
“I promise you it’ll be a night to remember,” she said gently.  
“Too late,” Feera responded as gently, “It already is.”  
Their lips connected and they kissed once more. However this time the kiss was long and sensuous. They were both very aware that there was no need to rush, no urge to be hasty about the whole thing. Right now the only thing that mattered was the two of them on that large bed. Feera’s inexperienced hands roamed over Songbird’s body, trying to mimic her partner’s movements as best as she could as she felt them slowly slide over her backside. She felt hands tug at the knot at her neck that held her dress up.  
“Stand up and let me see you,” whispered Songbird in her ear.  
Feera rose up on quivering legs from the bed and with a simple tug the knot came undone. With a rustle her dress fell to the floor in a crumpled heap around her legs as her near, save for her underwear, naked body was exposed. Feera resisted the urge to cover her modest breasts.

She suddenly became keenly aware of the childish underwear she currently wore. A pair of pink panties adorned with some small blue bows at the front. Songbird giggled slightly and Feera felt flustered and tried to cross her legs as best as she could.  
“If anything I think they’re adorable,” Songbird’s voice was kind, “They suit you Snowflake.”  
Feera felt her heart flutter slightly and a small surge of pride in her chest at the comment and uncrossed her legs again. Feera felt fingertips gently brush up her legs, giving her goosebumps on her arms and sending a shiver up her spine.  
“Such lovely long legs,” Songbird remarked, “Wouldn’t hurt you to show them off a little bit more.”  
She gave Feera a smile that made her heart feel like it could melt. She was new to such compliments and decided to stay quiet to avoid saying anything that could ruin the moment as Songbird continued to slowly touch and caress her legs and lower body. She gasped a little when pair of fingers brushed by the base of her tail, eliciting a worried looks in Songbird’s eyes. Feera just shook her head to signal everything was okay.  
“I’ve… I’ve always been kinda sensitive there,” she admitted with some reluctance.

Feera gingerly climbed back onto the bed and lay down as Songbird busied herself with disrobing herself and soon Feera couldn’t help but to marvel at the sight of the woman’s naked body in the faint light of the bedroom. A pair of long slender legs, clad in black sheer stockings but were soon removed, lead up a pair of modest hips alongside small waist and flat stomach. Her breasts were just slightly larger than hers. Songbird now only wore the choker around her neck and a black lace thong, a sense of maturity surrounding her despite her much undressed state and Feera couldn’t help but to gawk slightly. The woman climbed onto the bed and after some manoeuvring Feera now rested her head against Songbird’s chest while sitting between her legs.  
“Please be gentle,” Feera said as she looked over shoulder, her dark blue eyes looking into Songbird’s, a multitude of emotions flashing in the blue luminescent glow which emanated from them.  
“Wouldn’t think of doing anything else Snowflake,” Songbird responded before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips as her hands slid down over the girl’s shoulders and down over her chest.  
Feera let out a mewling noise when Songbird’s soft hands began gently caressing and fondle her breasts, all the while placing light kisses on the girl's shoulder, neck and ear. Feera’s idle hands grasped entangled themselves in the bedcovers as she was slowly reduced into a moaning and gasping pile of flesh under the woman’s careful ministrations. Songbird lips formed into a lurid smile when her fingers slid under the hem of Feera’s underwear, feeling the tuft of soft trimmed pubic hair underneath.  
“Why Snowflake,” she whispered huskily into Feera’s ear, “I didn’t think you were so bold.”  
“A friend t-thought,” she gasped sharply as Songbird’s fingers brushed against her clit, “t-t-thought it was a cute thing to do- oh by the Naaru please don’t stooooooh.”  
The rest of Feera’s sentence devolved into a long throaty moan as Songbird’s fingers slowly caressed her increasingly aroused labia and teased her clit. Songbird nibbled gently on the tip of Feera’s pointy ear, causing her to moan once deep as the sensitive spot was teased. Her legs twitched and bucked involuntarily as the gentle teasing continued and her fingers soon twirled themselves in Songbird’s hair as she began arching her back and bucking her hips in response. Feera’s tail, as if having a mind of its own, began rubbing against Songbird’s panty clad crotch, causing the woman to gasp slightly in surprise at first before adjusting herself slightly to give the teasing appendage better access. She rewarded Feera with a long tongue swirling kiss for her sudden ingenuity. All the while the teasing and rubbing continued.  
“Oh by the dragons,” breathed Feera between moans and squeals, “Please don’t stop. I’m so close.”  
Songbird simply smiled in response as she continued her ministrations before slowly inserting a pair of fingers into Feera’s wet folds, causing the girl to squeal loudly and her hips bucked sharply upwards in response.  
“My my,” Songbird cooed into her ear, “Seems like someone isn’t such an innocent little girl.”  
Feera shuddered at Songbird husky tone and groaned as the fingers began exploring.  
“I-I-I got a little c-c-curious with one of m-mom’s toys once-”  
“Shush Snowflake,” the woman said gently before kissing her cheek, “No need to feel embarrassed about it. It was bound to happen at some point. Now just relax and enjoy yourself.”

She began to gently thrust her fingers in and out while keeping the girl’s clit stimulated at the same time with the rest of her fingers. Feera let out a rapid torrent of various sounds and noises in response. But it was when the woman slowly curved her inserted fingers and began rubbing against the g-spot that Feera’s overstimulated sex finally reached its limit. Inside Feera it felt like a dam had finally burst wide open as the massive slammed into her body like a massive tidal wave. Her chest moved up and down like a massive bellow as she gasped and writhed in Songbird’s arms. Her legs bucked and kicked as her muscles spasmed uncontrollably and her hands now gripped the bed sheets tightly as she continued to ride out the intensive orgasm. Feera literally melted into a quivering pile of flesh in Songbird’s loving embrace as the orgasm slowly slipped away into a fuzzy bliss. She looked up and through hooded eyelids saw Songbird leaning over her with a look that was a mix of worry and amusement.  
“T-T-Thank you,” Feera managed to rasp out between breaths to which the woman smiled and leaned in close to kiss her forehead and caress her head like a babe.  
“Ready for more?” the woman inquired while stroking the girl’s cheek gently.  
“Gimme- *pant* just a minute to catch my *wheeze* breath.”  
Feera really wished she had a glass- scratch that, an entire pitcher of water at hand as her throat felt raw. But she was in no state of mind currently to even attempt the spell for that. She wouldn’t even be able to cast the simplest cantrip right now for that part, her body far too worn out for such a task. It was then Songbird began round two and it was not long until Feera found herself writing in pleasure once more under the woman’s sensuous and experienced caresses and touches until climax overtook her and she blacked out for a moment from the sheer sensory overload.

As Feera’s consciousness slowly returned to her she felt a hand gently caress up and down over flat stomach and saw Songbird lying next to her while leaning on one elbow and smiled as Feera began to stir.  
“I hope I didn’t wear you out too much Snowflake,” she said huskily as her hand continued its lazy path over her stomach.  
Feera managed to just shake her head slightly, her mouth a bit too dry for her to say anything. She rapidly swallowed a couple of times to moisturise it to be able to speak again. The two snuggled close to each other for a while as their hands roamed and explored each other. Feera discovered that Songbird’s mound was completely clean shaven and she marvelled slightly at the smoothness as her fingers caressed the bald spot before Songbird gently directed her further down towards her slit.  
“Remember to rub the clit a little-ooh, you’re a quick learner Snowflake,” Songbird said huskily as Feera began to slowly but surely caress the woman’s lower lips. Songbird’s hands meanwhile focused on just caressing Feera’s rear and play a little with her sensitive tail which caused her to yelp a little when she first touched it but soon felt herself grow hot and bothered at the hand gently teasing and touching it while she tried to pleasure Songbird with her fingers. She kissed the nape of Songbird’s neck which rewarded her with a pleasured sigh from her.  
“Good,” moaned Songbird, “You’re doing just fine, keep going.”  
She did as she was told and continued to admonish the woman with soft kisses and the occasional light nibble. Suddenly getting a flash of inspiration she leaned close to one of Songbird’s breasts and wrapped her lips around the little stubby nipple and let her tongue play over it while her facial tendrils began to caress and prod the rest of her breast. The reaction was quick with Songbird’s teasing of her tail seemed to stop for a moment while the woman gasped at the sudden contact before becoming even bolder with her movements as she now began sliding her hands over the tail in a soft jerking movement and gently tugging at it causing Feera to squirm but not ceasing her assault on the woman’s nipples with her mouth and tendrils. Songbird continued to moan and whisper encouragements to Feera as her fingers gently toyed with the woman’s lower lips underneath her underwear. She slowly slid her index and middle finger inside Songbird’s moist quim, which rewarded her with yet another soft moan in her ear and a quick grope on her rear. All the while Feera continued to admonish soft kisses and licks over Songbird’s chest and neck as well as nibbling her earlobe gently. She could feel one of the woman’s hands slide their way down to between her legs but her tail wrapped itself around the wrist as if to gently tell her no and the hand remained on her rear and lower back.

She could feel Songbird’s body starting to go tense as a sign that she was getting closer and closer to a climax. Feera continued to gently piston her fingers in and out of Songbird’s quim while she swapped kissed with Songbird who occasionally couldn’t help but to moan into her mouth when she managed to hit a sweet spot. She gently curled her fingers like she had felt Songbird to earlier.  
“A little to the left,” she encouraged Feera who obliged, “A bit more, right-”  
Whatever Songbird was about to say was lost as she suddenly tossed her head back and moaned deeply as her body tensed up underneath Feera who felt the woman’s abdominal muscles work as the inner walls of quim clamped down and began kneading and massaging her inserted fingers as if to coax them to release their non-existent seed, which was a very alien but at the same time intriguing feeling. In contrast to her reaction Songbird’s looked to be rather modest and subdued and she started wondering if she had not done well enough. But the pleased look on the woman’s face quickly dispelled such doubts.  
“Thank you Snowflake, I needed that,” she said pleased.  
She then surprised Feera by taking the hand that had been between her legs and sticking the still sticky fingers into her mouth while flashing Feera a lewd smile as she greedily sucked on the digits. Feera could only stare enraptured at the sight of it.

Songbird disentangled herself to being slowly kissing her way down Feera’s body, starting from the shoulders and slowly inching herself downwards before reaching her still panty clad mound on which she planted a tender kiss, sending sparks of delight up Feera’s spine. With a simple gesture Songbird made Feera lift her pert butt up from the bed slightly before hooking her fingers into the waistband of her soaked pink panties and slowly coaxing up her slender legs and hoofed feet. She flicked them off into a corner of the room before focusing her attention on Feera’s still raised up legs as she began to affectionately caress and kiss her thighs and calves before she spread the legs apart and began kissing her way down the inside of her thighs. Feera got goosebumps on her skin as she watched with rapt attention as the woman slowly kissed her way closer and closer to her now naked and exposed mound. She let out a soft groan as she felt Songbird’s exploring lips brush close to her aroused labia.  
“Snowflake,” Songbird suddenly said softly, “Would you be so kind and hand me one of those pillows?”  
Feera reached behind her head and handed a pillow over to Songbird, wondering what she needed one it for before she raised her butt up from the bed and slid the pillow in underneath. Songbird then began to caress and tease her labia.  
“Your pussy is almost as cute as you are Snowflake,” Songbird cooed and Feera felt her cheeks flush at the comment.  
She felt the woman spread her lower lips apart with her fingers and threw her head back against the pillows and let out a cute squeak when she suddenly felt the tip of Songbird’s tongue on her pussy as she began to slowly lick her. Feera craned her head slightly and the sight that met her was almost to die for.

She looked between her petite breasts and over stomach down to her mound where, in the dim light of the bedroom, she could see Songbird’s head moving slightly while she could feel the woman’s tongue slowly lapping at her aroused and abused sex. Songbird shot her a hot smouldering look as she noticed Feera looking at her. Feera’s idle hands, seeking something to occupy themselves with, began kneading her breasts slowly as she simply leant back and enjoyed the odd yet exquisite feeling that Songbirds oral ministrations gave her. She stuffed a pair of pillows behind her head to let her enjoy the view and spread her legs apart a bit more to give the woman better access. It was not long until she began, from Songbird’s experience tongue, to audibly moan and gasp again as she felt the tongue work all over her sex. She let of a cute girlish squeal when she felt the tongue slip in between her lower lips and greedily lap the juices that were now readily flowing.  
“Always thought mages tasted so nice,” said Songbird all of a sudden, “So very cool and spicy at the same time, almost minty. Very much different from druids or warlocks.”  
Feera was at a loss for words slightly as she had never honestly tried doing that and stayed quiet. To which Songbird just gave her a knowing look before she began anew.

Feera could feel herself build up towards another tremendous climax as her body began to tremble slightly in response to the stimuli. Before long she began to writhe on the bed with the bedcovers clinging to her sweat drenched body. Her breathing was clipped and shallow coming as her fingers dragged through Songbird’s silken soft hair for a moment before they grabbed fistfuls of the bed covers as her back arched upwards and groaned audibly when Songbird struck a particularly sensitive spot. Feera’s mind was an incoherent mess, lost deep in the throes of lust from multiple orgasms, but she wished that this amazing night would never end while tossing her head from side to side on the pillows. Perspiration making her light blue skin shine in the dim light. She bit her lower lip to stifle another loud moan as she felt the tip of Songbird’s tongue lightly brush against her clitoris. So close, she was so close. That amazing fuzzy feeling was so close that it felt like she could just grab hold of it and drag it towards her to let it envelop her like a warm soft blanket.  
“Oh Light, so close,” she moaned out loud before throwing her head back and groaning in ecstasy as it felt like a goblin bomb went off inside her head when Songbird did something between her legs. The first explosion was followed by another one and another one and another one as the massive pent up climax rolled over her.

Feera’s gasp turned into a scream as the orgasm struck her like a massive thunderbolt, her body went rigid as her back arched upwards and pressing her crotch towards Songbird who didn’t seem to stop what she was doing and continued to work her tongue inside her. From the way her balled up hands gripped the bed covers it felt like she was going to tear holes in them and her legs kicked into the bed as they involuntarily spasmed. But like all good things her orgasm came to an end and for the second time during the long and intensive night she collapsed into a pile of quivering flesh, pleased but very tired. She felt Songbird slither up her body towards her; she shivered as her nipples scraped over her sensitive skin and gasped as their breasts made contact against each other.  
“Is that also why they call you Songbird?” Feera asked wearily.  
“You could say that yes,” Songbird smiled, her chin and lips glistened with Feera’s love juices.  
She leant in close and as their lips met Feera realized the woman had been right. She did taste slightly minty. After that fatigue simply took over and she fell asleep.

Feera awoke the next in her mother’s bed, tucked in under the covers. Initially she felt confused as to why she was here instead of in her own bed until the memories of last night came back to her and she felt her face grow hot. Had she actually had sex with another woman on her mother’s bed of all things last night? But there didn’t seem to be any sign of Songbird anywhere until she heard something move downstairs and then spotted a pile of clothes next to her black dress that did not belong to her or her mother. She grabbed one of her mother’s many robes before going downstairs to find Songbird in the kitchen. Her hair looked damp and she was wearing one of her mother’s bathrobes, a dark green one, which looked far too big for her. She was currently busying herself with trying to light a fire under the stove when she noticed Feera standing in the doorway.  
“Good morning Snowflake or maybe I should call you something else instead now,” she said jokingly while smiling, “Slept well?”  
Feera simply nodded in reply.  
“Would you mind giving me a hand here dear? I’ve got everything else setup,” Feera noticed that she had prepared breakfast for the two of them with some rolls, she couldn’t help but to wonder if they were fresh or not, and various toppings, “But I can’t seem to be able to light the fire on the stove.”  
“Uhm, sure,” Feera replied, still slightly lost and confused about the whole thing.  
But she went over to the stove and showed Songbird how to turn the stove with the help of a gesture and a minor arcane command.  
“Mages and their magic,” she said slightly exasperated with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.  
“So, uhm, about last night,” Feera said awkwardly after a while as they were sitting at the dinner table.  
“What about it Snowflake?” Songbird inquired curiously.  
“Thank you,” she said shyly, “It was really nice.”  
“You’re welcome dear.”  
“Sorry about…” She trailed off slightly.  
“About what?”  
“Falling asleep like that.”  
“Oh that? Don’t you worry about that. Happens to everybody.”  
“But I didn’t get to repay you.”  
“Why Snowflake, are you coming onto me already? Isn’t it a little bit too early for that?” Songbird said with an amused smile as to which Feera’s cheeks burned hotly and she stared down at the cup of tea she was holding in her hands. Songbird laughed melodiously at her reaction.  
“Just kidding dear. That night was all about you so don’t sweat it.”  
“O-Okay…”  
It was then Feera could hear the front door open and she felt a chill go up her spine. Curses, she had totally forgotten that her mother and her boyfriend were supposed to return back from Pandaria today. But not this early. She glanced nervously at Songbird who didn’t seem too bothered about and continued to sip her cup of tea.

It was Alex, the boyfriend, who first walked past the kitchen doorway carrying a bunch of packages before disappearing into the house for a moment. As he returned past the doorway again he suddenly stopped and a brief look of surprise crossed over his face as he looked into the kitchen.  
“Hey Songbird,” he then said as a matter of factly.  
“Hey,” was the short clipped reply from her.  
“I had no idea you were in town.”  
“I arrived yesterday, forgot to tell you I was dropping by. I wanted to meet some of friends I hadn’t seen in awhile. They say hi by the way.”  
Feera felt by now completely lost at what was going on.  
“How’s Sayoko and her gang by the way?” Alex asked.  
“They’re fine last time I saw them, and Monara says hi as well.”  
“Does she now.”  
“Yeah, she’d apparently love to see you again at some point.”  
“Well that might be kinda tricky right now.”  
It was by now that her mother, Khaela , showed up behind Alex who shuffled slightly to the side to let her through. The two exchanged a quick kiss as she passed him.  
“Yes, I can see why,” Songbird remarked casually with a slight smirk on her lips.  
“Good morning dear,” her mother said to her daughter and kissed her cheek. She was surprisingly happy.  
“Morning mom,” Feera mumbled back somewhat embarrassed, feeling that things were going off the deep end and probably couldn’t get more awkward than they already were.  
“You’re home early,” she remarked.  
“Well it turned out we finished what we were supposed to do faster than expected so we took an early Zeppelin back.”  
“Oh.”  
Khaela ’s attention then went over to Songbird next to her.  
“Hi, I’m Khaela, Feera’s Mother.” She said while holding out her hand.  
“I’m Tess, I’m Alex’s younger sister,” she replied friendly and slightly nonchalantly.  
Feera desperately wished she that she could remember the words for the invisibility spell.


End file.
